


You've Set My Heart on Fire (Filled Me With Love)

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Speaking French, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “Fine. Good morning mon cher amour.” Mat teased, grinning as Tito turned pink. He loved how after all these years, he could still make Tito blush by using French. Mat leaned in for a kiss.





	You've Set My Heart on Fire (Filled Me With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Title from "I'm Alive" by Celine Dion. Written when my dad was in the hospital having surgery. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Mat woke up as the sunshine streamed through the windows. The bed was cold beside him, so he knew that Tito was up (and more than likely on the deck). Mat got up and made his way down to the kitchen.

 

There was some coffee left in the pot; Mat heated it up and doctored it to his liking, and then made his way outside, where Tito was staring out over the lake, a cup of coffee in his hand as well. He turned around as he heard the screen door slide shut. “Morning.”

 

“Morning my Sweet Baboo,” Mat teased, going in for a hug, laughing as Tito’s arms snaked around his waist.

 

“I’m not your Sweet Baboo!” Tito laughed.

 

“Fine. Good morning mon cher amour.” Mat teased, grinning as Tito turned pink. He loved how after all these years, he could still make Tito blush by using French. Mat leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Morning.”

 

“What do you have planned for today?” Mat asked, turning them around so Tito was now in Mat’s arms.

 

“I was going to take Edward out for a walk, but after that, nothing. Why? You got something in mind?”

 

Mat chuckled. “I still cannot believe you named our dog after the vampire from that ‘Twilight’ series. It’s bad enough I get the comparisons, but the poor dog didn’t do anything.”

 

Tito smiled. “He reminds me of you a little.”

 

“Oh shush.” Mat teased, leaning in and kissing behind Tito’s earlobe. “I have another idea for what we can do,” he whispered in Tito’s ear. “Baise-moi”.

 

“Yeah. Ok,” Tito said, grabbing Mat’s hand and leading them back inside. “Edward, your dad and I will be back for you in a bit. Don’t come into the room.”

 

Mat full-on giggled. “Did you just tell our dog that we were gonna have sex and to not interrupt us? You’re treating him like he’s a child.”

 

“Well, he is our baby,” Tito said.

 

“True.”

 

Mat let Tito lead him down the hallway to their room, smiling as Tito fell backwards onto the bed. “Oh, so it’s going to be one of _those_ days is it? Where I have to do all the work?” Mat teased, looking in the bedside table for the stuff he needed.

 

“You started it, so yep,” Tito said, soft smile on his face. “I was content to just stand on the deck and stare out at the lake for a couple of hours and enjoy the tranquility. Then you came out and said that. You want it? You gotta work for it.”

 

“That I can do.” Mat climbed onto the bed, so he was now straddling Tito. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Tito’s lips. He grinned as Tito’s head sank further into the pillow and he turned it to the side a little, giving Mat the permission he wanted without having to ask for it.

 

Mat went ahead and deepened the kiss for a second, before he shifted his attention to Tito’s neck. “Can I?” Mat asked; they’d been together for years now (and out of the public eye for the last two), but he still liked asking for permission to leave marks.

 

“Yes,” Tito gasped out. “Please, Mat.”

 

Mat went to work, sucking on Tito’s neck, loving listening to the sounds and punched out gasps of air Tito made. “You know, it kinda does look like a vampire bit you.” Mat marveled as he pulled back and admired his handiwork. “Maybe I’m more like Edward than I thought.”

 

Tito laughed. “Told you so.” The next part of whatever Tito was going to say was cut off by Mat sliding down Tito’s torso and stopping at the waistband of Tito’s sweats. “Yes,” Tito said before Mat could even ask. Tito lifted his hips up to help Mat. “Yours too.”

 

“Patience young grasshopper,” Mat teased. He pulled back though and got his own sweats off, lazily working on getting both of their shirts off as well. He then leaned in and sucked just the tip of Tito’s dick into his mouth, chuckling softly as Tito choked on the air that he tried to breathe in and put a hand into Mat’s hair. “Geez, you act like this is the first time I’ve ever done this.”

 

“Shut up.” Tito snapped back; he used the hand that was in Mat’s hair to tug him further down. “I know you’re better than this. Come on now Barzal.”

 

“Fine.” Mat said. He started a slow pace at first; finally he sped up a little and used that trick with his tongue that he knew always got Tito going. “Better?” he asked as Tito started rocking his hips up a little to meet Mat’s mouth.

 

“Yeah. Come on, fuck,” Tito said.

 

“Nope,” Mat said, pulling off. “That’s what you’re supposed to do to me.” He straddled Tito and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers. He slowly pressed the first one in, moving it around until he could add a second one without any issues. He leaned down for a couple kisses from Tito while he worked himself open, and then he was sinking down on Tito’s dick; they both let out a sharp intake of breath once Mat was finally all the way down.

 

“Go ahead,” Tito said, giving Mat the permission he was silently asking for. Mat raised himself up a little and then sank back down. It took a little for them to find the right rhythm (it had been a while since Mat had been on top and ridden Tito’s dick), but it didn’t take too long, and they found the perfect pace.

 

Tito’s hands found their way to Mat’s shoulders and grabbed ahold tightly, trying to tug Mat down tighter to him (there would be claw marks tomorrow, but Mat didn’t care). When Mat let out a particularly loud moan, Tito kept aiming for that angle. He reached between them and grabbed Mat’s dick.

Between Tito’s hand on his dick and Tito fucking up into him, Mat came rather quickly, with a moan of, “Jesus, Tito, _Oh oui!_ ” Tito flushed bright red, and after a couple of more snaps of his hips upwards, he too was coming, with Mat’s name on his lips.

Mat slowly eased himself off of Tito and staggered to the bathroom to get them a washcloth. “Wow, thanks, that was… wow.”

“Yeah,” Tito said, laughing as Edward came padding into the room behind Mat. “Yes, buddy, we’ll still go for a walk. But later.”

Mat climbed into bed beside Tito and let himself be rearranged so he was the little spoon. “Je t’aime.”

“Moi aussi, je t’aime,” Tito sleepily said.

 

*

 

When Mat woke up again, he was alone in the bed. There was a note on the bedside table, saying that Tito had taken Edward out for a walk and he would be back. Mat grinned. Tito was such a good doggy daddy.

 

Mat got up and slipped on one of Tito’s t-shirts and a pair of sweats and went downstairs. He stopped in the hallway, admiring all the pictures that had (finally) gotten put up on the walls. On the one side was the pictures from when they won the Stanley Cup (Mat’s favorite was where he and Tito were holding the Stanley Cup over their heads and kissing underneath it- that had been how the whole world had found out they were dating); on the other side was pictures from their wedding.

 

Mat really loved the one of him and Tito that Mat’s sister had snapped when neither one of them was looking at the reception- Tito was staring at Mat like he was the only person in the room, and Mat had “heart eyes” (as his sister liked to call them) that were focused on Tito as well.

 

But if he was truly honest, Mat’s favorite wedding day picture was the one where he and Tito were shoving cake into one another’s faces. They were both laughing, and their rings were clearly visible in the photo, and it was just so- _them._

 

Mat went into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of coffee, and then made his way out to the deck. He sat in one of the lounge chairs and waited for Tito to come back. While he was sad that he wasn’t playing hockey anymore, he really enjoyed getting to be lazy and spend his days doing whatever he wanted. Plus, when Tito’s cousin’s friend’s uncle had offered them this place, how could they have said no? The view was spectactular, and the privacy of it all was nice.

 

Tito came out and crawled into Mat’s lap and stole a sip of Mat’s coffee. “Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Mat smiled, loving how just a simple phrase could send sparks up his spine, even after all these years. He decided to have a little fun. “Tu ne t’appellerais pas biscotte? Parce que tu es craquante!”

 

Tito laughed. “Oh, we’re gonna play that game today, huh?” He grabbed Mat’s hand. “Tu as de très beaux yeux.”

 

“Well, thank you,” Mat said, thinking for a moment before rattling off his next phrase. “Ton sourire est plus radieux que des lumières sur un phare.”

 

This time, Tito turned bright red and stammered out a “Thanks.”Then he leaned in and gave Mat a kiss which he hoped conveyed everything he wanted to (but couldn’t find the words) to say. “Que mes baisers soient les mots d’amour que je ne te dis pas.”

 

“À toi, pour toujours,” Mat said, flushing pink as well as he translated Tito’s statement.

 

They sat on the the lounge chair in silence for a few, staring out over the lake. Mat sighed happily. “This is nice.”

 

“Yeah,” Tito said. “It really is.”

 

Mat reached out and touched Tito’s arm. Then, just because he wanted to be a little shit, he teased, “Je dois dire que tu as l’air vachement en forme. Tu fais un peu de sport?”

 

Tito laughed. “Oh, we both know I have. I seem to recall you’ve been helping me ‘work out’ a lot recently.”

 

“That I have,” Mat said, grinning. “What do you say we go ‘work out’ now?”

 

“I like that idea a lot. Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The translations (which I had to look up, lol- thanks google search for all your help on everything! Found lots of articles on the French language/sayings, so if you type them into google translate, it might not match up exactly the same):
> 
> mon cher amour (my dear love)
> 
> Baise-moi (Fuck me)
> 
> Oh oui!” (Oh yeah)
> 
> Je t’aime (I love you)
> 
> Moi aussi, je t’aime (I love you too)
> 
> Tu ne t’appellerais pas biscotte? Parce que tu es craquante! (Is your name cookie ? Because you are irresistible.)
> 
> Tu as de très beaux yeux. (You have beautiful eyes)
> 
> Ton sourire est plus radieux que des lumières sur un phare (Your smile is more radiant than the lights on a lighthouse)
> 
> Que mes baisers soient les mots d’amour que je ne te dis pas (Let my kisses be the words of love that I don’t say)
> 
> À toi, pour toujours (Yours forever)
> 
> Je dois dire que tu as l’air vachement en forme. Tu fais un peu de sport? (I must say you’re looking quite fit. Have you been working out?)


End file.
